


Fling

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sansa knows better than to accept friendship from lions.





	Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

Myrcella begins the food flinging. It starts with a small flick of her wrist and splatter of soup across the table. Everyone else moves to clean or avoid being splashed, but Sansa, wary of any punishment. Sansa catches her smile, unbothered as her mother orders she behave.

The smile is different from Joffrey. No hidden cruelty or threat of power. Nothing like her mother either, but a cub can easily become a lioness. 

Worse, the lioness has a cub with the crown. No friendship invitations are safe, especially not from a cub. Even a cub will feast on little doves.


End file.
